


This Napping Business

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cuddling, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Ladrien June, LadyNoir - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Short, Snuggling, Sweet, active hawk moth, closet napping, ladrien, naps, nuzzling, pillows, roofs, surprise wake-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug slammed onto the roof of the bakery at breakneck speeds. She could drop down to the balcony later, when she could move again.

It had been a non-stop day of akumas. For some reason, Hawk Moth had decided today was time to celebrate intense emotions or something.

There was an akuma, at 3:00 that morning, of a man named Gean, whose relief stood him up to get laid. He had shut down the bar after a full shift and a pissed off wife. To make matters worse, he was left to close up alone, because their second called in sick, and was thrown up on by some skanky drunk lady he was escorting out. What a way to end a day?

The next was a disgruntled postal worker. When he discovered a suspicious, unmarked package, they shut down his entire route and left him sitting by the road, starving, while they called authorities. This was at about noon.

Now it was 4:30 in the afternoon and she had just returned from dealing with an overworked babysitter whose toddler charges both wanted the purple cup. No, lilac is NOT purple enough, apparently. Ladybug had to creatively solve the dilemma by lucky charming an additional, identical cup. It sounds easy, sure, but dodging scalding hot coffee being sprayed at high pressure through shaken sippies..nope.

"I'm beat," she sighed before collapsing on the ground. She was completely unaware that Tikki wasn't there and she was still in her suit.

Marinette's parents were out with friends for the night; a day of gambling down at the casino and then a river cruise before coming home.

Her eyes had closed for what felt like only a second. What she was lying on was exceptionally hard, but luckily, when she rolled over, there was a soft pillow nearby. She nuzzled into it and sighed happily. That was until said pillow began to purr and said, "My Lady, you tease. Here I thought you didn't like me."

"Chat?" her eyes were fuzzy and she couldn't think straight, "CHAT! What are you doing here?" She glanced nervously down at the balcony below. If she were to need to transform and leave she'd only be farther away from home. She was already home.

He frowned, "I was worried about you."

Serious Chat shouldn't exist at all. Marinette had worried him, "I'm fine. I was just tired."

He grinned, "Decided to take a little Chat nap?" She rolled her eyes. He smiled, "Well, you did take a nap on me, after all."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," he hummed, "Hey..." he palmed the back of her head and laid her face back on his chest, "I like the snuggles."

"You silly kitty," she grinned into his pectorals and nuzzled her face to elicit a purr, "And predictable."

"Hey, I know what I like."

Ladybug had to admit, Chat made a pretty awesome pillow.

* * *

The next day Marinette slept through her alarm for school. There had been another akuma at 2:30 that morning. Her mother ran upstairs to push her out of the house. She'd barely had time to put on anything suitable for school. 

"I'm so tired," she yawned next to Alya.

"You look exhausted, no offense."

"Ha! None taken. I feel like I'm walking dead."

Adrien dragged into the classroom only a moment later and Alya chuckled, "You two match."

Marinette glanced up to Adrien who gave her a weak, but understanding smile. They were matching in more than one sense of the word. Marinette had thrown on a white blouse, a pair of jeans, and tennis shoes. It was very unlike her. Adrien had also thrown on a white button up, jeans, and his orange converse style tennis shoes.

"You two are ridiculous," Nino smirked.

Marinette dropped her head to her desk with a painful thud.

"Hey, Marinette, I know somewhere you could go over lunch to catch a few winks."

"Really?"

"Sure," Alya nodded, "There's a supply closet out by the gym where they store the massage table. Kim has to use it when they wrap his ankles for basketball."

"Oh, thanks. I'll be sure to find it. I could use the shut eye."

"And this way your mom won't yell at you for skipping lunch," Alya chuckled.

Marinette excused herself a couple minutes before the lunch bell. She had full intention of finding that table and not getting caught. All she needed was a gym teacher on a power trip to get between her and a much needed nap.

She found the closet in question and the table was blessedly empty. "Thank, God!" she groaned and slid up against the wall. It was devilishly convenient.

Adrien cracked open the door to the gym supply closet with the intention of catching a few more winks, but when he opened the door he was shocked to find it was already occupied. He leaned down close to see who had encroached on his coveted spot. This particular closet was a guilty pleasure when it came to much needed naps.

When he heard a soft grunt, and an arm flipped back against the wall, he could clearly see the face of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien smiled to himself. At least this was someone he knew and they _were_ friends. With a shrug he'd made up his mind. Marinette wouldn't mind sharing, would she? There was enough space if he scooted in close.

Adrien turned and shut the door. He locked it this time. They couldn't chance someone coming in and spreading any kinds of rumors or getting them in trouble. He knew the janitors never came here during this time period. They were just taking a nap.

He slid alongside her and folded his arm beneath his head to act as a pillow. They were lying facing each other, chest to chest, but only lightly touching. Well, that was before Marinette threw her arm over the top of him and buried her head beneath his neck. They were touching much more firmly now. She slid one of her legs between his own and hummed in her sleep. Adrien fell asleep with a contented smile on his face; cuddling was the best thing ever. Ladybug had been his first experience, but he'd been looking forward to another opportunity. _Thanks, Marinette._

When the first warning bell sounded to head back to class, Marinette stirred. Her face was against something warm...no, correct that, someONE warm. She gulped nervously. Someone was taking a nap with her. Their legs were intertwined and her arm was tucked gently against their ribs. This person's arm was draped over her as well.

Marinette slid her arm down, her elbow touching a hip, and ran her fingers up to their ribs. She couldn't figure out who it was, but panic was already setting in. The ONLY person she was comfortable enough to nap with was Alya. This was definitely NOT Alya. This wasn't even a girl.

He groaned, "Nngh, Marinette, that tickles." He squirmed under her fingers and his arm tightened around her rib cage. Her breathing picked up a notch.

That voice was so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"This was nice," he whispered, "Napping with you. It's usually just me."

"Just you?" she said weakly. Though she was still unsure, her heart rate was rising rapidly. "Sorry, but I can't see you and I don't recognize your--"

"Adrien."

"A-Adrien?" she squeaked. Suddenly, her arms, hands, legs, chest, and face were all burning. She was lying, in a dark closet, with Adrien. No, she was napping, cuddling, on a very small massage table with Adrien Agreste. This was beyond thrilling and terrifying all at the same time. "Ugh..." she laughed nervously, "H-hi."

"Hi. We should probably get to class. Uh, we should do this again sometime. It's better with someone else."

Marinette had never been so thankful he couldn't see her face as it was surely flushed a deep shade of scarlet. Her limbs were frozen. He'd unfolded himself off of the table, but she just couldn't make herself move. That was until a hand reached out and clumsily caught her shoulder.

"Come on, Marinette. We have to get to class."

He sounded disappointed. Quick Marinette, think of what he's said and figure out why. Better with someone else..."Yeah, we should do this again some time." Delayed. Smooth. Now she sounded like a nutcase.

He chuckled, "We should."

"Th-thanks," she whispered and followed him to the door knob. When the door cracked Alya was waiting with a smirk.

"How was the nap guys?" she giggled.

Marinette was sure that if looks could kill she'd have speared Alya through and through.

* * *

Adrien sat on the edge of his bed, exhausted. Three hours of sleep last night and the hour long nap with Marinette hadn't been nearly sufficient. It was only 4:00, but he had time for a quick nap before the Chinese tutor got there at 6:00. He yawned and kicked his shoes off.

"Plagg, Hawk Moth needs to chill or I'm going to sleep through the next one entirely."

"He's in rare form, I must say," Plagg chuckled as he deposited himself in the little bin next to Adrien's computer, "I'm beat. Night."

Adrien truly envied his kwami and the ability to sleep whenever he wasn't fighting akumas. Kwamis didn't have school, lessons, or work for their fathers. Plagg had loads of spare time.

There was a light tapping on the window to Adrien's room. He popped up off of the bed to see what it was. As soon as he got within view his eyes widened to the size of saucers. There, on the other side of the glass, stood Ladybug. She had her yo-yo tied upwards and was waiting for the welcome.

Adrien just stood there staring. He couldn't even get his brain to function; feet wouldn't move, mouth wouldn't shut, eyes wouldn't even blink.

"Hey," she tapped again, "Could I come in?"

He cleared his head and nodded, "Uh, s-sure." Adrien pushed the window open and offered a hand to help Ladybug down onto the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to take a nap. Can't really go home right now because there's a lot of stuff going on." Like her mother deciding to paint borders in her bedroom. Paint fumes--no thanks. "I passed the windows here and saw you lying down. Are you going to take one yourself?"

He yawned as if answering, "Uh, yeah, I was. I'm exhausted."

"Care if I join you?" she smiled hopefully.

"Of course," he beamed and then laughed, "Ladybug wants to take a nap with me? Must be my lucky day."

 _More like mine_ she thought, "Just looks like you had the right idea at the right time."

Adrien returned to his bed and climbed onto it before rolling over. He tapped next to him, "You're welcome to whatever."

Ladybug crawled towards him and collapsed right alongside him, "I hope you don't mind, but I tend to be snuggly in my sleep."

"N-no, I don't mind," he shook his head fervently, "Not at all. I, uh, like to cuddle. Here--" he held open his arms to welcome her next to him, "Might as well get comfortable before we fall asleep."

Ladybug was calm and collected, but Marinette was freaking out. _Snuggling with Adrien!!_ She smiled and climbed into his embrace, "Sweet dreams."

He grinned, "I"m already in one."

They both sighed happily and fell into a peaceful slumber. This napping business was a whole lot better with someone else.


	2. Chat Nap

Marinette yawned as she got back to her bedroom. It had been a week from hell, akuma wise, and it was time for her to sleep it off like a champ. It was the weekend, after all, and she was beat.

A text came through on her phone.

**Alya: Girl, I can't believe you're missing Adrien's fencing tournament to SLEEP!?! Are you sick?**

Marinette groaned and rolled over to reply. It wasn't like her friend would leave her alone if she didn't at least try to appease her.

**Marinette: I'm not sick. I've been working on a project that's taken up a lot of my time.**

An akuma project thanks to one Hawk Moth, who was finally slowing down. There hadn't been an akuma all day.

**Alya: Yeah, well, there's a break for an hour. Want to get lunch with us? We're going to try to get Adrien to join us.**

**Marinette: I would, but I'm going to have to pass. I'm so tired.**

Marinette couldn't believe she was giving up the chance to have lunch with Adrien, but she really couldn't. Her eyes were heavy as it was.

She rolled over onto her bed and dropped the phone next to her pillow. Her eyes had just closed, and she was chasing the sandman to dreamland, when a tapping started above her head. A shadow of someone was hovering over her skylight.

"What the hell?" Marinette rolled over and got up. She popped the hatch and met acid green eyes. "Chat Noir?! What a surprise? What brings you here?"

"A little birdie told me you were taking a cat nap. You do realize those are one of my favorite activities?"

"I had no idea," she yawned. Of course he was tired. They both were.

"May I?"

Marinette just realized she was being rude and hadn't even offered. Thankfully, Chat wasn't the shyest of people and was more than capable of asking for himself.

She scooted over and made room for him to join her, "Oh yeah, of course! Go ahead. What kind of a gracious citizen of Paris would I be if I didn't allow a tirelessly fighting hero a nap?"

"I'm fighting pretty tired these days, I'm afraid," he yawned and flopped down next to her. "This is the puuurfect purresent for this black cat." He continued purring once he nuzzled his head into the pillow.

Marinette rolled close to him and slid her arm up his ribs to behind his back.

He squirmed, "That tickles, Marinette."

As if given a sudden shock of electricity she had this weird sense of deja vu and just couldn't figure out why. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Perhaps it was because he was her best friend and she decided to be thankful for his visit.

Napping with someone else is definitely better.

Somewhere beneath Adrien's head a phone vibrated.

**Alya: Good thing you didn't come with us. Adrien disappeared. :( His father's assistant had Gabriel on the line and he's pissed. He's not with you, is he?**

**Alya: Marinette?**

**Alya: Girl, are you already asleep? Lame...**


End file.
